Waiting for you
by RavenKurochiki
Summary: I really suck at summaries but this is a IchiRuki fanfic. Just imagine Soul Society is the underworld. It'll be easier to get the story. )


"I trusted you!" he looked at me accusingly.

I shook my head. I never thought he'd see me like this. "I'm sorry, but I had to do this," I said softly.

"You could have told me from the start! What will I do if people found out? I'll be shunned!" he yelled.

"I couldn't tell you! You weren't supposed to follow me into the woods. You weren't even supposed to see me sneak out!" I cried.

"Yea, because I was so stupid that I trusted you but I couldn't help being curious tonight," he said.

"I'm sorry," I said gently and tried to touch his face. He flinched and I let my arm drop. What's this feeling in my chest? No, my heart.

"Don't look at me like that!" he snapped. So maybe he ain't that immune to my eyes.

"Don't you love me anymore?" I asked pleadingly.

"I'm sure the love will fade in time. Leave me alone for now," he said and turned his back to me.

We stood like that for a while; in the silence of the clear of the woods. The air is still tonight. Not a single sound, better yet, not a single presence. I can't leave him, I don't want to and I won't.

"Ichigo, look at me," I said. He turned his head a fraction, just enough for me to see his eyes. I wondered how does he think about me. I never lied to him, I just never mentioned the truth. We never touched the topic.

"Do you remember when I told you I was kicked out of my home?" I asked, hopefully. He nodded. Good. "I never told you where my home was and the reason I was kicked out right?" I continued. He turned to face me. "So you're finally going to tell me?" he asked and crossed his arms over his very, very well toned chest. I gave him a small smile. So he was still interested in me after all.

"I think it's about time you found out," I said

"Start talking," he ordered.

I wiped the blood trickling down my chin and my neck. I ignored the corpses on the floor. I sighed. "My older brother, Byakuya wants me to marry. He has been bringing me suitors but I don't like anyone of them enough to spend my eternity with them. Eternity is a long time indeed. After me rejecting the twenty- third guy, my brother finally had enough and kicked me out, telling me only to go back when I feel like marrying," I finished. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"So" he asked me, pretending he didn't care.

"I think I want to go back. I found the person I want to marry," I said, cautiously.

"Good, go back. I'll just pretend I never met you," he said and turned to leave.

"Wait!" I yelled.

"How am I supposed to live with you, knowing what you are? My friends are demon hunters. They'll kill you! They'll find out I've been bringing a devil under their noses!" he yelled back as he ran his fingers through his perfect orange hair.

"You're such a loyal friend," I began, "but not loyal enough," I smiled, a wide smile.

"I've been very loyal to my friends. What do you mean? I haven't betrayed anyone," said he.

I walked closer to him until we were merely an arm distance away. Not for the first time, I tried to ignore our difference in height. "Remember the last time we made out?" I asked, softly.

He didn't answer. I grinned. "We swapped blood. You took mine and I took yours," I continued.

His eyes widened in shock but he didn't say anything. "You liked the taste. You said it tasted... different," I smiled.

"So?" he asked.

I leaned towards him, "we're now bonded, forever," I said, so softly, that it was barely a whisper. He shivered.

"We can just ignore the rules," he scowled.

"You know we can't. You know what am I. Blood is only exchanged during marriages," I said and shrugged.

"Devil!" he spat.

I laughed, "you'll be surprised when you find out who among the people you know are actually devils," I still have a card I didn't play. It's my triumph card.

"I can go with you. Of course I still love you Rukes. Don't look at me like that! My family, friends, my life..." he broke off, looking utterly lost and confused. Poor thing.

I smiled, baring my canine. "Why don't you ask your dad what you actually are?" I asked mockingly.

He narrowed his eyes. "I know, I saw him feeding," he looked at the ground and shook his head.

"Ichigo..." I whispered. He raised his face. Just enough to look at me into the eyes. "let's go home," I whispered.

He grinned, then suddenly laughed. "I wondered when would somebody actually tell me!" he exclaimed. I beamed. "I love you too Ichigo," I said. He sobered a little. He turned to look at me and grabbed hold of my shoulders. His eyes darkened and I knew what was coming. We kissed. (I'll leave that to my reader's imagination)

We're married even though we didn't go through that tedious ceremony. Blood exchange means everything to us. I'll love him with all my heart despite the things I say. I know I will. I know he will too. But I really wonder what would brother think of him. It should be fun to watch.

* * *

**Please Review. Love you all!  
**


End file.
